


Hate

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You had better be gone in the morning. If you’re not, I will kill you.”</p><p>- -<br/>Dean gets real jealous and protective of his younger brother sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningWicker (Wicker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/gifts).



> BurningWicker: “Gadreel literally doing anything.  
> Gadreel breathing.  
> Gadreel/Dean hatesex.”
> 
> Idea for handcuffs from Sticky Fingers McGee ( @hisroyalhellishness ) and Queen Trash Panda ( @burningwicker )

Sam watched the angel from a distance. Gadreel was just sitting there on a piece of driftwood, merely breathing. He was staring off into the sunset, and he was beautiful. He looked like a fucking god. His strong face, his chiseled jaw, he looked like he was cut from stone. Sam wanted to touch, but he was just almost too perfect. Sam might ruin him.

Then, Gadreel turned and his eyes searched until he found Sam sitting at the park bench beyond the beach. His mouth pursed in recognition, and his eyes narrowed slightly. It was as close to a smile as would probably ever grace his pensive face. Then he returned to staring out at the sun drifting lower over the ocean.

Dean’s hand tensed on the edge of the bench where he stood behind his brother. He caught the exchange between the two of them. He didn’t trust Gadreel one bit. The guy had showed up out of nowhere, said he’d help them out. But for an angel, he sure was shifty. He was hiding something. Dean couldn’t figure out for the life of him why Sam seemed so enamored with him. He was going to find out what Gadreel was up to.

—-

Gadreel woke up without remembering how he’d gotten to the dark room. He stared around, and shortly realized that he couldn’t move. He squinted upwards, but couldn’t see a thing. When he tugged, however, cold steel dug into his wrists, and he yelled in pain.

A short laugh echoed from a corner of the room behind him. He twisted to see, and heard footsteps coming up behind him. Suddenly a light was clicked on, and bright white flooded the room. Dean Winchester came around in front of him, arms folded over his chest. Cold, suspicious eyes scanned over him.

“What do you want with my brother?”

Gadreel blinked at Dean, and forced his expression into what he hoped was a frown. “I only came to help.”

Dean snarled, and the pain that arched through him caught him off guard. It punched the air out of his vessel’s lungs. He didn’t need to breathe, but it was a shock to his human body. It took a moment for him to realize that Dean had surged forward and stabbed an angel blade into his thigh. He could feel blood dripping warmly down his wrists from where the cuffs dug in, his weight swinging as he struggled, a pained groan escaping.

Dean’s face was very close to his, teeth clenched. “I said. What do you want with my brother? I saw the way you looked at him today. I’ve seen it more than once.” He drew the blade out slowly, and dragged the blood-moistened tip along Gadreel’s bare abdomen. He paused and let it dig in slightly.

The angel tensed and hissed, but didn’t speak. He didn’t have anything to say to Dean Winchester, who had been nothing but cold to him since he showed up.

Dean stared him down, the sharp steel cutting harshly. “Answer me, or I will make your life a living hell.”

Gadreel tipped his head back, panting. He eyed the cuffs, wondering how they were able to immobilize him, keep him from flitting out of here.

He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice.

“Melted down an angel blade to make those. Carved some enochian into them, too. You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what you’re doing here.”

Gadreel stared back at Dean now, and snorted. He breathed in deeply, and then spat in Dean’s face.

Dean gasped in surprise, stumbling back, and lashed out with the angel blade, cutting a deep gash across Gadreel’s chest. The angel yelled out, body arching. He heard the sharp clang of the angel blade falling to the ground and then Dean’s hands were on him, moving behind him. He could hear the rustle of clothing, belt clinking. Something slick, and then two fingers were shoving into him.

Gadreel whineed and clenched, attempting to force the intrusion out, but Dean’s fingers moved without care, slicking his insides but not bothering to stretch him. The lube was only to ease the way in for Dean.

The fingers pulled out, and then something much bigger was thrust inside. Dean pressed against his back, hands holding his hips tightly while he shoved in and out mercilessly. He was panting harshly in Gadreel’s ear, snarling and muttering between thrusts. “Mine. Sam is mine, you hear? Mine, alone. Don’t you ever touch him. Don’t you go near him. Don’t even look at him. I swear to God I will rip you apart and burn those pieces in holy oil, one by one.”

The brutal pace had Gadreel stunned, reeling in pain as his body was jolted back and forth, blood streaming down his arms from the cuffs. He hadn’t felt this much pain in a long, long time, and never caused by a human. His head drooped forward as his every muscle spasmed, anything to try and get away from Dean spearing him in two from the inside.

Dean’s arms wrapped around him, and a few last sharp, quick thrusts signaled the end. Something warm spilled inside him, and then Dean stilled, hands slowly slipping away. He pulled out, and wiped himself clean on a rag, tossing it at Gadreel’s feet. The angel hung limp, eyes unfocused. He heard a chain rattling, and then he was collapsing to the ground. Dean knelt, and unlocked the cuffs from his wrists, but Gadreel didn’t move.

“You had better be gone in the morning. If you’re not, I will kill you.”

Then Dean straightened up, pulling his jeans up and walking out of the room. He flicked the lightswitch off, and left the door ajar.


	2. Chapter 2

“You fucking did WHAT, Dean?!”

Sam stumbled to his feet, towering over his brother. His beer bottle toppled over and spilled on the floor, forgotten. Dean blinked up at him from across the table, incredulous.

“He was an asshole. Lookin’ at you wrong and stuff. What do you care, anyway?”

What did he care? Sam cared a hell of a lot. Gadreel had split in the middle of a hunt he claimed he was helping them with. No warning, no note. Just gone. Sam had asked his brother about it, and Dean just shrugged and looked away, muttering that he had no idea.

Sam took a step forward, hands clenching. Turned out, he was drunker than he thought. He stumbled, and Dean was gripping him by the forearms before he realized that he’d nearly fallen into his brother’s lap. Sam held on for a moment to get his balance, before shoving away and shuffling off towards his bed.

“…I liked him, okay?”

Dean followed his younger brother closely, making sure he didn’t trip over his own feet, and hovered, watching as he sprawled out on his side, facing away. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. “He was no good for you. Shifty as hell. Something up with him. Needed to be taken care of before he hurt you.”

Sam rolled onto his back and stared up at Dean, eyes rimmed with tears. “You’re the asshole. So fucking protective that you never let anyone near me. You never thought that maybe I could be interested in someone and want to get to know them. You just assume they’ll hurt me. I’m grown up, Dean!”

Dean frowned, shoulders sinking. “You could do so much better than him.”

“And who the hell should I be with then?!” Sam jolted and leaned his head up, attempting to sit up, but didn’t make it far before Dean was on top of him, glaring down at him. His big brother’s hands were on either side of his shoulders, thighs bracketing his waist. Then Dean was leaning down and pressing his mouth over Sam’s, hands shifting to grip the sides of his face.

Sam froze in shock before he struggled weakly and pushed at Dean’s shoulders. “Mmmff, Dean, what– ?

Dean pinned his wrists over his head and kissed him again, tongue forcing his lips open and exploring. Then he broke away and tilted his head to kiss and bite down Sam’s neck. His hips rocked and tilted downward to grind against Sam’s crotch.

Sam gasped and arched up, unable to control his reaction to the sweet friction against his cock. Everything was blurred, slow motion from the haze of alcohol. He was trying to fight through, and his…brother. His brother was on top of him, touching him, kissing him. Why was his brother kissing him?

Then suddenly Dean was gone. He had crawled off and stormed across the room, door slamming behind him before Sam knew what the hell had just happened. And now Sam had a boner and it was all because of his murderous brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stared at the closed door long after the walls had stopped shaking from Dean slamming it. He breathed in deeply and sighed, turning his gaze to the ceiling. “What the fuck…?”, he mumbled to himself. He unbuttoned his jeans, giving his stupidly hard dick a bit of room. His erection seemed to have no intention of settling down.

*

Dean drove down the road at top speed, not entirely sober. “Goddamn fucking…dicks with wings. Can’t trust em as far as you can throw em.” Which was’t far at all. Suddenly, a figured appeared in front of him, though Dean didn’t entirely trust that they hadn’t just run into the street and he’d missed them with his impaired judgement. Dean screeched to a halt, seemingly skidding right through the guy. He whipped around to look, but the person was gone. Breathing heavily, he clenched his hands on the wheel, turning to stare at the road again. There was no one there. Maybe he was drunker than he thought. Or he’d taken something else that he couldn’t quite remember. Something that didn’t mix well with alcohol.

“You should be careful, Dean.” An infuriatingly familiar voice spoke up from the passenger seat. Dean clutched his chest, which felt like it was about to explode as he pressed himself against the car door. He stared wide-eyed at Gadreel. Gadreel was in his car, his most sacred space.

Gadreel’s expression was blank, but intense. A hint of fierce anger, mixed with concern, maybe. “If you really care about Sam, you shouldn’t be driving in the middle of the night while inebriated.”

Dean frowned, mouth hanging open in disbelief. He still wasn’t sure if this was real or a hallucination. Maybe he’d fallen asleep at the wheel and hit his head too hard.

“Go home, Dean.” With a flutter of wings, Gadreel was gone.

Dean stared for not more than a couple seconds before he put the Impala in reverse and turned back the way he’d came.

*

Sam frowned. Ten minutes, give or take, and his mind had started to wander. His lips tingled slightly from when Dean had kissed him. His mouth tasted like Dean. He wasn’t sure how he could put a name to that taste, when it wasn’t something he had tasted before now, but it was Dean. Now his dick really wasn’t going down. Completely inappropriate behavior considering his body was reacting to his brother. Though, Dean HAD started it. Yeah, it was Dean’s fault, Sam thought, as he slid one hand into his jeans. Dean who had been manhandling him and getting him wound up for no reason. He had no idea his brother felt that way.

*

Dean pushed the door open slowly, opening his mouth to apologize for the shit he’d pulled earlier. Not that he could make up for what he’d done to Gadreel, but maybe he could give some kind of explanation for molesting his brother. Gadreel seemed like he was doing just fine anyway. “Sam?”

He peeked in, and shut the door behind him, hand pausing on the doorknob as he turned to Sam. His little brother. Sprawled out on his back, jeans tugged down slightly, hand around his cock. Tugging back and forth desperately. Sam’s head was tipped back into the pillows, hair ruffled and spread around him. Dean walked slowly over to the bed, watching as his brother, oblivious, continued to jerk himself off.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open as he tensed up, and then he was spilling over his fist. At the very same moment, he caught sight of Dean looming over him, and his eyes widened. He hastily wiped his hand on the sheets and pulled his jeans back up, tucking himself back in. “Dean! How long have you been there?!” His face was flushed with pleasure and exertion, and embarrassment. He couldn’t look Dean in the eye. Not after he’d been touching himself to thoughts of his brother.

His anger started to flood back as his orgasm receded, and he pressed his lips together firmly. What the hell was with that kiss anyway? Was it supposed to make up for torturing Gadreel? Sam may have had a bit of a crush on his older brother a long time ago, but he’d dismissed it as never being a possibility. Settled on just letting the right person come to him. They were both much too drunk to be talking this out. Now was not the time for this. Not while he was trying to be mad at Dean.

“I…you could have left a sock on the door or something! Jeez, Sam!” Dean stumbled back towards the table across the room and dug around in the cooler for another beer. He took a long sip before peeking over his shoulder to make sure Sam was decent. He heard a rustle of clothing and turned away for a few more seconds. Sam had tossed his jeans off and scrambled back into bed, the blanket pulled up to his waist.

“Wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” Sam said softly. His fingers held the edge of the blanket tightly while he glared down his lap.

Dean shrugged and sat down on the edge of the other bed, tipping back another mouthful of booze. Maybe the alcohol would make this easier. “Yeah, well. Something changed my mind. Came back, ‘cause I got something to say.”

Sam glanced up, one eyebrow raised. It wasn’t often Dean sounded so serious.

“I’m sorry,” Dean started, pausing a few seconds to phrase his words. “For what I did to Gadreel. For how that hurt you. I just…get super protective of you, ya know? Watch out for my little brother. Want what’s best for you. When I think you could get hurt, all I see is red. Get carried away sometimes.”

Sam’s anger had begun to melt. His brother was getting a little teary eyed, talking about keeping an eye on him and spewing sappy things. Sam turned and threw his legs over the side of the bed, and reached over, taking the bottle away from him.

“And about earlier, I just…want you to understand…” Dean stopped when his beer was yanked away and he reached for it, whining in protest as Sam tipped back the rest.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam plunked the bottle down on the side table, and then his big hands were cupping Dean’s face, body towering over him as he pressed their mouths together. Dean floundered in surprise, barely having time to grab at Sam’s wrists before he’d pulled away and gone back to his own bed. “Go to sleep.”

Sam had turned the light off and burrowed back under the covers, his back turned.

Dean slowly laid himself down, blinking in the darkness.

_What the fuck, indeed._


End file.
